


Three Ways to Sunday

by BlueBeetle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Elinor Lives, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serena never went on sabbatical, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBeetle/pseuds/BlueBeetle
Summary: Colette comes to Holby to save the day. She is justly rewarded with a threesome.





	Three Ways to Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much help with this. My real life best friend helped me so much (we got a lot closer after this, hahaha), my girlfriend helped too (and didn't dump me, so that is fabulous!), and starraya is the best beta I could have ever hoped for.
> 
> It takes a village! (which could be the title of an orgy fic, hahaha)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Bernie bursts through the doors of AAU. Serena follows her closely.    
  


“I should have known better,” Bernie fumes. “Guy Self back at Holby, swanning around like he owns the place. He thinks he can just close the whole Trauma Unit.”  
 

"What did you expect from Guy Self coming back to Holby?" Serena says. "I’m just surprised that Nina's fawning for his attention like a schoolgirl. I would have thought his backstabbing personality was renowned."  
  


"There are far too many arrogant doctors squabbling for power in the NHS for my taste," Bernie seethes as Jason joins them at the nurses station.  
  


"Holby has had a nurse as CEO before," Jason chips in, "but I don't think Auntie Serena would like to see Imelda Cousins here again. She did go through great hoops to get rid of her."  
  


"No,” Serena says absentmindedly, her head already orchestrating a plan. "But . . . there might be another way . . ."

  


Serena's plan works better and faster than even she expected. It takes very little for her to persuade Hanssen - he isn't exactly thrilled with the way things are going in the hospital either.  A couple of calls and it's set. Colette, sent from an American consulting company, arrives at Holby.  
  
Guy Self's usual arrogance will do him more harm than good. Colette remembers his egotism well. Thinks it definitely needs taking down a notch. Or several.  
In less than a week, she helps crush the neuro ward plans. The funding for the Trauma Unit secure and safe.  
  
Bernie is more than impressed with Colette's efforts. Her gratitude swells when Serena tells her how Colette was such an important friend and ally when her mother was sick.  
  
A celebration is in order, Bernie thinks. The Trauma Unit is no longer under threat. Guy Self's ego got a reality-check. Bernie invites Colette over for dinner. She's cooking.

   
  


When Colette arrives at their house, Serena notices the changes in her appearance: the new dress, the retouched make-up, maybe a spritz of perfume. Serena invites Colette in and offers her a glass of wine. Bernie announces the food is ready and they move to the dining room.  
  


"This Kabuli pilau is delicious!" Colette says. "I've never had it before."  
  


"I learned how to make it from a local translator while I was stationed in Afghanistan." Bernie says, blushing at the compliment.  
  


"Serena, aren't you a lucky woman. Beautiful and a great cook!" Colette spares no compliments.  
  


"Why yes I am. And these aren't her only talents, I might add." Serena smirks, taking a sip of wine to allow time for Bernie to blush an even darker shade of red at the hidden meaning behind those words. "She is also an excellent surgeon." Serena puts on an innocent face. "Perhaps you'll have a chance to see those talented hands in action some time." Now it's Colette's turn to smirk and take a sip of wine.  
  


"I should be so lucky." Colette flirts back. She is definitely enjoying seeing Bernie blush and try to hide her face under her fringe. Bernie doesn't seem to be bothered though and Serena seems to be taking great pleasure in both flirting with Colette and flustering Bernie.  
 

Bernie starts piling plates to take to the kitchen. Colette and Serena move to help but she waves their offers away, and encourages them to continue their lively conversation and keep drinking wine.  
  


The conversation does continue but on the way to the kitchen. Bernie insists on doing the dishes so the other two women can keep chatting about their colleagues from Holby and "the old times."  
  


"It was oddly flattering having my body drawn naked on the hospital wall by a strange patient, sure. He definitely used a body double for that drawing though," Serena snorts, trying to contain her laughter long enough to finish the story. "I think it might have scarred Zosia for life."  
  


"Oh no, Zosia showed me a picture she took of the wall. It changed her view of you for sure, but not in the way you are implying." Both women dissolve in hysterical bouts of laughter. Serena's hand finds itself on Colette's arm. As their giggles slowly die down, the tension grows between them.  
  


Colette slowly turns to look at Serena's hand still on her arm but doesn't withdraw from the touch. She uses her other hand to raise her wine glass to her lips and takes a sip. She brings the glass down to the table and Serena can see a relaxed smile on Colette's lips, her eyes locked on Serena's, saying everything.  
 

Serena slides the hand down Colette's arm, down to her wrist, and gently pulls her towards Bernie, standing in front of the sink.  
  


Bernie feels hands touch her sides and looks down to find Serena holding Colette's wrists and encouraging her to feel her body. Bernie turns around in Colette's arms, feels her hands slide to her back, reaches over her shoulder and kisses Serena, whose front is flush against Colette's back. She places her hands on Colette's sides, pulls her close so that Colette’s breath is warm on her neck.  
  


Serena craves more, wants each curve of their bodies pressed together. She moves one hand to Bernie’s arse and another to Colette’s hip, pulling them all closer. She can't say how long they stay in this strange and delicious embrace or what places she has been touched in or touched. She does know that their kitchen is not the best place to do all this and that there are far too many clothes present for this arrangement to be thoroughly enjoyed.  
  


"Your kitchen is a delight. I wonder how the rest of your house is." Colette says once Serena pulls back. Bernie's lips turn up in a knowing smirk and Serena raises an eyebrow. Serena takes Colette’s hand and guides her upstairs. Bernie follows them closely to the bedroom.  
  


Inevitably some of the excitement from the kitchen is dampened as they climb the stairs and enter the bedroom. They are all standing far apart from each other in the room.  
  


“So . . .” Bernie stutters. “How is this going to work? I mean . . .”  
  


Serena sees the blush staining her girlfriend’s cheeks. She rather enjoys seeing her Bernie embarrassed but pities her and takes the lead.  
  


“Okay,” Serena says. “Is everyone alright with where this is leading?” The smiles from the other women are all the incentive Serena needs to continue.  
  


"Does anyone have any restrictions?" She asks as she drifts towards Bernie, unbuttons her shirt while looking over her shoulder and locking eyes with Colette, who is watching intently. "Bernie, for example, doesn’t like having toys used on her but doesn’t mind using them on others." Serena winks at Colette and starts kisses Bernie’s neck.  
  


Colette feels desire coil deep inside of her. “Can’t think of any now,” she says.  
  


“Just let us know . . .” Bernie moans as Serena’s lips press against a particularly sensitive spot above her collarbone. “. . . if you’re not comfortable with anything.”  
  


“Will do.” Colette shifts from one foot to the other. “Is there anything you would be uncomfortable with? I wouldn’t want to, you know, cross any lines or cause any trouble in your relationship.”  
  


Bernie offers her hand to Colette and pulls her closer to whisper in her ear. “I’m fine with everything.”  
  


Serena stops kissing Bernie’s neck and turns around to kiss Colette.  
  


“And you, Serena?” Colette asks.  
  


“Me? I just want everyone to get well fucked.”  
  


A shiver runs down Colette’s spine at those words and she joins Serena in the quest of getting rid of any offending pieces of clothing. She is not entirely sure she could recount how it all happens but she is glad to say the mission is successful and all three women move, undressed, to the bed.  
  


Bernie’s heart hammers her in her chest at the view of both women kissing on the bed, the way their breasts touch. It proves to be quite the distraction as she sets up the harness and dildo. Once she’s set she moves closer to the ladies and joins the kissing.  
  


Serena has always thought that Bernie is the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. Has also always enjoyed the sex between them, but she she can’t deny the thrill that shoots through her at the idea of seeing Bernie with another woman. When Bernie joins them on the bed she moves her towards Colette. Serena swiftly puts a condom on the dildo and moves back to the bed to direct her attention to Colette's breast.  
  


From her place, lying with her back on the bed, Colette sees as Bernie moves on her knees between her legs. She moans as Serena's tongue plays with her nipples. Her eyes plead with Bernie’s. _Fuck me._  
  


Serena is hypnotised as she watches the dildo slowly but easily slide inside Colette. Bernie stops when the dildo is half in and waits a moment to see how Colette will react. Serena recognises the familiar care in her partner’s actions.  
  


"More?" Serena asks.  
  


Colette nods and Serena leans closer to her ear.

  
“Now,” Serena purrs, “we’re going to need a little more enthusiasm.”

  
“Please . . . please . . . fuck me.” Colette manages.  
  


Bernie takes the dildo out a bit, feels Serena eyes following her actions closely, and slowly slides it back in, going teasingly slow for the second half. Colette gasps, open-mouthed, drawing Serena's attention and making her move up to kiss her neck, whisper how hot she looks in her ear.  
  


Colette moans at Bernie’s slow thrusts. Serena feels the need to touch her partner; she kneels close to Bernie, kisses her letting her hand fall down and caress Colette’s breast. Serena slides her hand down and circles Colette’s clit.  
  


Colette’s eyes slam shut and she clutches at the sheets. “Fuck me . . . “ She mumbles. “This is so good.”  
  


When Colette opens her eyes, she sees Serena kissing Bernie’s breasts. The vision is a dream. She’s so close. “You are so hot,” Bernie exclaims again and again. “Oh god.” That’s all it takes then for a wave of pleasure to crash over Colette.  
  


Bernie slowly pulls the dildo out of a shaking Colette and is surprised by Serena moving to give her a blowjob. Serena removes the condom from the dildo and starts brushing her tongue up and down the dildo, slipping it in her mouth, and looking up to gauge Bernie's reaction. The sight draws Colette from her stupor and she kneels close to Bernie, kisses her and rolls her nipples between her fingers.  
  


As she feels herself get increasingly wet, Serena encourages Bernie to lay down on the sheets, she replaces the condom on Bernie’s dildo, and climbs over Bernie, straddling her. The vision of Serena slowly lowering herself on the dildo mesmerizes both Bernie and Colette lying on the bed. Aching to maintain a physical connection to Serena, Colette touches the woman's thigh with one hand while pinching almost painfully her own nipple. Bernie's hand moves almost of its own accord to cup Serena's breast, her other hand touches as much of Colette as she can. Both Bernie and Colette are hypnotized by the image of Serena riding Bernie with her eyes closed and head tilted back.  
  


Bernie is all too pleased when she sees Colette move to kneel behind Serena and starts kissing Serena’s neck. Serena's moans spur Colette on and she moves her left hand to Serena’s breast, her right down to Serena’s clit. Bernie places her hands on Serena’s hips to help her keep the rhythm of her thrusts. Serena turns her face towards Colette and kisses her to muffle her screams as she comes and collapses backwards into her arms.  
  


With Serena's shaking legs not being much help, Colette and Bernie lay her down on the bed. Colette removes Bernie’s harness while Bernie lovingly kisses Serena and brushes her now very sweaty hair off her forehead. Truth be told Bernie would be happy if all things ended here, she's pleased both women seem satisfied, she will certain not complain if it doesn’t though.  
  


Once the harness is discarded on the floor next to the bed, still with the dildo and condom, Colette lazily brushes her fingers up and down Bernie's thighs, drawing Bernie's attention and signaling her intent to ravish her. Bernie's kisses with Serena grow sloppy and heated. Serena sees Colette's caresses on Bernie's legs she husks in Bernie’s ear “Now it’s time we return the favour.” Serena shares a wicked grin with Colette. Bernie’s heart rate speeds up in anticipation, and even though she knows what is about to happen she still feels a shiver go up her spine when Colette’s tongue touches her.  
  


Serena kisses her way down Bernie’s body and replaces Colette in licking and sucking Bernie’s clit. Colette moves up and -- as instructed by Bernie -- straddles her face, her hands holding the bed backboard. Colette feels herself lose her balance once Bernie's tongue encircles her clit once and then plunges into her, so she is grateful Bernie's hands are gripping her thigh and arse helping stabilize her.  
  


Serena, determined, sinks her index finger into Bernie as she continues to lick her clit. She fucks her with the one finger, before slowly drawing it out and replacing it with her middle finger. She slips it out again. Serena loves teasing, but she also loves the sight of her fingers disappear into her lover. Next thing Bernie knows she is overcome by the feeling of Serena's two fingers thrusting inside her. Bernie whimpers, can no longer concentrate on what she's doing with Colette. Serena looks up from between Bernie's thighs and sees Colette move down to focus her attention on Bernie’s breasts. Colette is fascinated by Bernie, who had very much been in control until then, losing herself in the moment.  
  


When Serena wants Bernie to come she moves her tongue in a steady rhythm around Bernie’s clit and curls her fingers up to hit Bernie’s g-spot. It isn’t long until Bernie is coming, her back arching and her legs closing around Serena’s head. Serena doesn’t stop until Bernie lowers a hand to her head, signaling her surrender.  
 

Serena wipes her chin with the back of her hands as she crawls her way up to lie next to Bernie and Colette. Everything about them betrays their exhaustion and satisfaction: the beads of sweat making their skin shine, the lazy smiles on their faces, the relaxed muscles of their arms and legs spread over and around each other. And that is how they fall asleep, in a tangle of spent limbs and warmth.  
  


The next morning, Serena is the first to wake up. A wave of contentment washes over her as she watches the two other women sharing her bed and remembers last night. Colette is next to rouse, giving Serena a sleepy smile. They both wake up Bernie with gentle strokes up and down her back. If not for work, Bernie would have gladly stayed in bed and enjoyed the lovely company in a lazy morning. Last to wake but first to get up, she showers quickly, gets dressed, and heads to the kitchen to make coffee and rustle up breakfast.  
 

Just as she is plating it up, Colette and Serena enter the kitchen, showered and dressed. Bernie offers them a coffee and they all drink. Warmth suffuses through their bodies. This, right now, sharing breakfast, sharing smiles, is bliss. Pure and simple and uncomplicated.

  
“Next time,” Serena wonders aloud as she spreads jam on her toast. “Maybe we could try using some restraints.  
  


“Next time?” Colette asks.  
  


“Offer’s there,” Bernie says. “If you want to take it.”  
  


Colette smiles, kisses each one of them on the lips, and coyly takes a bite of her toast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a comment but don't know what to say you can answer this: If there was a sequel to this, who would you like to see in restraints?


End file.
